Silly Holidays with the Sawyers
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Like every year the Holiday trip of our beloved cannibal family was coming up, all the hard slaughtering work will be laid down for good one week. Camping Trailer and canoe, Chainsaw and Knives, everything is packed and ready...are you ready too? Then have fun with the story. Will have some serious moments here and there... Will also contain some romance, ;D..(Chop Top x OC)
1. Prolog

Howdy folks :D THis here is my new story with my new Pen Name. I hope you guys like it :D Here are some infos for you, please read them to prevent any ? in your head xD

First of all, i will put all the Siblings of Leatherface in it(expect Vilmer and W.E from the 4th movie because of reasons :/). Charlie(Hoyt), Monty, and Luda Mae will all have Sawyer as their family name, i will fuse both families into one big family xD. LF will be called Bubba here. I will mostly ignore the movies and will create my own timeline :D This story here will play in the 1975s. Chop Top is already back from Vietnam.

* * *

For short here are the Sawyers and their respected birth dates: (some of them i purely guessed :P)

(from oldest to youngest):

Monty Sawyer:

Birthday: 14.4.1903

* * *

Luda Mae Sawyer:

Birthday: 31.12.1909

* * *

Anne Sawyer:(Aunt of Drayton and co.)

Birthday: 1.5.1911

* * *

Drayton Sawyer:

Birthday: 21.1.1925

* * *

Charlie(Hoyt) Sawyer:

Birthday: 13.8.1927

* * *

Tinker Sawyer:

Birthday: 22.9.1930

* * *

Alfredo Sawyer:

Birthday: 20.11.1931

* * *

Tex Sawyer:

Birthday: 6.6.1934

* * *

Chop Top Sawyer:

Birthday: 4.12.1936

* * *

Nubbins Sawyer:

Birthday: 4.12.1936

* * *

Bubba Sawyer:

Birthday: 18.8.1940

* * *

Heather :(OC and CHop Tops girlfriend)

Birthday: 16.10.1938

...

* * *

The Sawyers Holidays~

Prolog:

August 16th:

The annual Sawyer Family Holiday was coming up. Since ages the whole family is travelling to the great "Pine Creek Lake" in southeastern Oklahoma. Luda Mae organised like every year a camping trailer which was big enough for the whole family to fit in, and a nice little boat which could get used for water-ski activities…with the help of Anne Hewitt, Luda´s little sister she managed everything pretty good and so soon there was everything packed and organised for the holiday season of the Sawyers. Every Sawyer loved this family trip, especially Robert(aka Chop Top), and this year he was even more giddy about the trip as usual. The reason for this happiness is his newly found girlfriend, Heather. This enthusiastic, music and BBQ loving girl was born in texas and was living in the same town as the Sawyers. However their first meeting was not in texas, Tupelo was their first meeting point. At this time Robert visited a rock concert together with his brother Alfredo. Heather was one of the background singers in the band and had a solo at the end of the show. Her voice and her look, it was love at first sight for Chop Top. This genuine favour was shared by Heather too and so they became a pair soon after. It was something special between them from the beginning…However, lets get back to the present day!

A year and a half of love and music, shared by two very unique people.

Heathers job was it to make the sandwiches for the trip, neatly watching that everyone gets his favourite ingredients on. She was quick and made every sandwich with lots of passion and love, Heather was constantly humming her favourite song while she cut the salad and the other things for the sandwich. Finally the last two were finished. She had to cut down the bread crust of the sandwich for Bubba because she knew that he did not liked the hard crust on it because of his teeth. The poor one denied frequently to go to the dentist because he is ashamed and is afraid of doctors anyway. The same procedure she made for Monty.

Done…she was satisfied with the end result of her work and started to put the sandwiches in the basket who was prepared before. Happily she laid the last one inside and closed the lid.

"Finished with this, now to them other things!" she said, rubbing her hands together. Luda was just entering the kitchen, looking at Heathers finished work.

"Good job dear, now you can go to robert and enjoy yourself a bit before we start the trip." her calm and soothing voice was music in Heathers ears.

"Thank you Mama!" she nodded and left the kitchen. At all the time she was here, she had put on the manner of calling Luda Mama. It was just a natural thing after a while and the older women liked it anyway when she was called Mama by her.

Chop Top was outside with Nubbins and Bubba, listening to their favourite radio show moderated by the DJ called Stretch. Nubbins was sketching something, Bubba was looking curiously.

Heather was walking up to them, a bright smile on her freckled face.

"Ready for the big journey my plated hero?" She kissed him passionately and looked him deep in his eyes. He returned the smile.

"`course we are, right guys? RIght`right?"

"You can bet´cha ass bro!" the younger twin replied and sketched the last lines on his sketch pad he had in his lap. He was the artist of the family and loved art to no end. His crazy smile disappeared out of sudden and he stand up, walking in the direction of the house.

"HEY, where are you going bro? Come on stay with us" Chop Top yelled after him but he was not reacting.

"Is something wrong with him?" Heather asked worried.

"Nah, he is probably just frustrated of his drawing, dunno" he just shrugged his shoulders and embraced Heather in a warm hug. But Nubbins made her worried either way. He has changed a lot in this one and a half year she now was on the Sawyer Farm…In the beginning he was more cheerful and funnier, now he is calmer, more timid and somewhat more distanced, not only from Heather, from nearly all of the family.

"I am truly worried about him. His personality has changed so much in this one year baby…" she shoved Chop away from her, looking with sorrow in his blue eyes.

"I told you he will be okay!" he said and planted a soft kiss on Heather´s face.

"Robert i am going to see after him...it won't take long, i promise. We still have a bit until we depart right?" she said, turning around and running to the House.

Meanwhile in the House:

Nubbins was upstairs in his room, he wanted to be alone right now. He sometimes had this feeling, the urge to be free...

He was an artist and artists need freedom more than everything else in this world, Nubbins was sure it was his destiny to be like this...His current sketch was his brother Robert with Heather and Bubba, standing together, looking happy and stuff. His lines went from soft to hard as he came to Heather´s face. Sure he liked her, but on the other side there was something else that Nubbins felt as he did draw Heather...Jealousy...and he felt an awfully lot of this feelings lately. His mind went to the times where Chop was still single and enjoyed it. Before Vietnam and the girl, he and Nubbins would do the most crazy things, robbing graves, pulling pranks on others and so on...but since Heather...there was nothing like this anymore. Chop Tops mind was solemnly with Heather now, and Nubbins recognized it.

"I will call this picture...*he paused for short, thinking of a good name for it*..." he sighed as no idea wanted to come and threw the sketch pad on the ground, muttering angrily.

"Nubbins?" Heathers voice was a bit shaky. "Are you okay there? I was worried for a second because of your sudden change of mood...you want to talk about?"

He grumbled.

"No, its fine, i don't want to talk about anythin' missy...go back to Bo, he sure is waitin for ya already..." he huffed and picked up his sketch book and his pencil.

"May i see your drawings you did? I like your drawings a lot you know?. You are sooo talented, i admire people who can draw like that..." she said, laughing.

"Maybe later, i am not in the mood atm for showing you anything..." Nubbins muttered and was walking straight through the open door, downstairs.

"...we talk later then i guess huh?..." she sighed heavily and decided to leave this as it was for the moment. She didn't want to think badly right now, she was just so excited for her very first holiday with the whole Family. Heather would enjoy this trip no matter what. And not even grumpy Nubbins would change that, she thought to herself.

She headed downstairs too as she heard that Luda Mae was calling for them. It was time to depart.-...

...

* * *

This was the prolog, i hope you like it :D *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gas Station

**Alright guys, chapter two is coming right away. I hope i will get reviews for this too and the prolog ;D.**

**This Chapter will be mostly fun and over the top, kinda like TCM Part 2 xDD It will have some interactions between Tex and Alfredo and of course Hoyt who is driving the camping trailer of doom :P... But see for yourself.**

**I did a bit of a research with the destination of the sawyers, Pine Creek Lake. I am german so i don't know much of American lakes xD I googled it and it sounded pretty neat so i did choose it :D Hope i got everything right with the location and stuff. Feel free to help me if i got something wrong x3.**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_The gas station..._

* * *

...

"I will sit in the passenger seat Alfredo!" Tex crossed his arms in front of his older brother Alfredo, narrowing his eyebrows at him.

"No you won't pretty face, i will sit there!" Alfredo retort angry and pushed Tex back. Latter pushed him back in return and both started to fight. Luda Mae was interfering and pulled both men on their ears.

"Stop acting like childish fools boys..., there will be no fighting on this trip, you hear me?" Luda´s voice was sharp and cutted the air like a knife...everyone knew better as to mess up with this Family member...

Both, Tex and Alfredo muttered something and huffed at each other. Luda Mae was satisfied and started to walk to the trailer, opening the door to the passenger seat, sitting in.

"I will sit there so that no one of you will have to fight over it. And now go in, Charlie is already waiting..."

"Mama its Hoyt, i told you! Not Charlie...its Hoyt goddamnit..."

"Don't swear in the name of our lord son..." *whacks Hoyt with her hand* "No foul language, i told you...He can hear it you know?"

"Tch as if this retard can talk...besides he is already over 30 years old, start to treat him like that Mama..." Hoyt exactly knew who Luda meant with that...

*Luda whacks him again*

Drayton was looking at them, amused at the scene. A smug smile was on his face. Yes his family truly was special, he thought to himself and started to put out his favourite novel he bought himself to bring over the long time of the trip. "The joy of capitalism" was its title. Eagerly he started to read, blending out the outside events totally. Besides him was Nubbins and Bubba, respectfully right and left to his side. Not to say that Nubbins was totally unhappy about that. He couldn't stand Drayton a bit, at least not so near on him. He wanted to sit besides Chop Top, but he already was surrounded by Heather and Tex, Alfredo was right behind them together with Anne and Tinker. Alfredo who sat exactly behind Tex, started to push his leg in the backside of Tex's seat.

"Watch your legs dimwit, do ya hear me?" Tex sneered angrily at Alfredo, clenching his fist.

"Make me, Fuckface!" he spat out, kicking again, this time even harder.

"MAMA, Alfredo won't stop hitting my seat from behind! Tell him to stop!" Tex yelled angrily.

"Shut ya dirty mouth shitface!" Alfredo countered, mocking his voice.

"GODDAMNIT STOP THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT ALREADY!" Charlie yelled kinda impatient and his fingers nervously tapped on the steering wheel. "If you won't stop i will stop it gladly myself, and god is my witness, this IS GOING TO BE NOT A NICE THING!"

As the second oldest brother he had some authority in the family too. Not so much as Drayton of course but still there was some respect for him. At least from the younger brothers like Bubba and Nubbins, even Chop Top had a little respect for him.

Everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes.

Finally all were inside and the campers engine started up. Shortly after they departed, Chop Top pulled out his favourite Radio, putting it on his shoulder, volume high up. Heather clapped her hands, she loved it when her babe did this. "I SHOT THE SHERIFF", Eric Claptons number one hit was playing atm and Chop Top was singing it loudly...Much to Hoyts dismay...

"Will you stop singing you goddamn fool? I hate this song..." he muttered, feeling attacked by this song because he also was a sheriff...

"*sings further* I shot the sheriff and he was my broooooooo~~~Ohohohohoooo but not the depuuuutyyy ~~ " Chop Top continued to rhyme new text fragments for the song, featuring Charlie... Drayton sighed annoyed and whacked Chop Top in the head with his book.

"Do you mind boy? I am reading...put the volume down."

Heather was joining in, followed by Bubba and Nubbins. Now all four were singing the tune, with Chops "special text"

"just wait...you will pay for that..." Hoyt muttered to himself, making up a very mean plan. Chop Top was sitting behind Luda Mae's seat, so Charlie could reach the boy with a single hand..."lets see how you react to THIS!"

Hoyt out of sudden put away one arm of the steering wheel, gripping Chop Tops radio with his hand and was throwing it out of the window, midst driving. All eyes grew wide with shock, especially the singing quartettes eyes...

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Chop Top was out of himself, he buckled himself off and was reaching for Hoyts neck. " You fucking bitch-hog, what do you think ya doing? Ya going to buy me a new Radio you cunt, goddamn idiot!" he was in rage, fighting with his emotions. Music was his life after all.

"L-emme go goddamnit..." he struggled against Chops grip, trying to free himself.

"HOYT WATCH IT! YOU ARE COMIN OFF THE STREET BOY!" Luda screamed, grabbing the wheel in the last moment and turned it in the right direction.

"You both stop that now. Deal with this when we are at our destination boys...and not in the middle of the road."

"Stupid hippie..." he muttered, rubbing his sore neck.

"Fucking Sheriff" Chop Top countered. "You will buy me a new one..." Heather was trying to calm him down, patting his shoulder ...

...

A good hour later, everything was settled again, peace was back in the Sawyer Trailer, at least for a little while...

Bubba was bored out of his mind, he did not know what he could do to beat his boredom...he looked out of the window, watching the passing fields and cows, cattle and ponies out there. He loved cattle, they were his favourite animals and had the best meat, besides human meat of course. In his child-like mind an idea was coming up. Bubba poked Nubbins to get his attention. Nubbins was drawing something and looked up from his sketch pad uninterested.

"What is it Bubba?"

"Unhhhh uhnnnn..." he pointed at Nubbins sketch pad then to him. He did this three times in a row. Nubbins eyebrows raised slowly.

"You wanna draw too bro?" Nubbins asked, earning an urging nodding from his younger brother. "Ya bored dont'cha? Aaalright, here you go."

He gave him the sketch pad together with the pencil, Bubba happily clapped his hands together and reached for it greedily.

"Its yours bro, i have a second one with me. This one was old anyway. You can draw on every site if you want. I don't mind." he said, pulling out another sketch book.

Bubba put out his trusty Walkman and put in the headphones, not listening to Nubbins words. He eagerly started to sketch right away, humming to himself. Nubbins just shrugged and his attention went back to his new sketch book.

"Hmmm interesting, i never saw it that way..." Drayton muttered, reading every line a second time, his big glasses on his nose he looked kinda geeky. He turned the sites of the book around in no time. He was halfway through the book already, he had to slow down if he didn't want to get out of reading stuff to early.

"Oh this color is really beautiful, i wonder how it will look on my nails..." Tex said, putting out a little glass with nail polish in it. He applicated it on the tiny brush and started his work. He was a guy but loved to put on nail polish sometimes, much to the dismay of most of the male members of the family...

Alfredo snorted in the backseat, looking at the sleeping Anne in her seat, back to Tex's seat...

"Hey prissy, whatch'ya doing there? Are you a fucking girl or what?" he pushed the back of Tex's seat.

"Nothin' of ya interest stupid. Go back to your perverted stuff and leave me alone." Tex snapped and pointed his attention back to the nail polish.

Alfredo just shrugged and went back to his magazines with the dirty pictures in it. His time would come, he knew it. And then Tex would suffer great times. He chuckled to himself.

"Hmm it seems we are running out of gas Mama." Hoyt said, looking at the gas gauge. "Damnit, we have to stop for a gas station then...ironic isn't it?" he turned to Luda Mae who only nodded in agreement.

"Look, there is one, only a few kilometers away." she said, pointing to a huge sign. "Let's get there before we ran out of gas."

A few kilometers further:

The Gas Station was coming up, it was kind of big and had a newish look. Right beside the Station was a restaurant which was full of guests as it seems.

"Damn that's i am calling a gas station eh Mama?" Hoyt was in awe, it really looked great.

Drayton was looking up as he heard the word Gas Station. His eyes squinted and he frowned.

"Tch...nonsense...this is just pomp to lure in people." he murmured.

"Hahaha are you jealous Drayton?" Hoyt laughed and steered directly to the Station.

"Shut up Charlie..." he smirked as he said the sheriffs true name..."Make it fast, i don't want to spend much time here..."

The trailer stopped and Hoyt walked out, followed closely by Bubba and Nubbins who needed to go to the restroom pretty badly.

Hoyt was going inside the station, closing the door. On the counter was a young brunette woman, from her looks she was in her early twenties. She had a bored look on her face. The Sheriff was walking up to her, smiling and tipping his hat.

"Good afternoon Miss." he said nonchalantly and was looking at her very big cleavage.

"My eyes are up there Cowboy..." she said coldly, getting back Hoyts attention to her face...

"I need gas, we ran out of it...Full loading please." his smile was back now.

"Alright, i will tell our gas station attendant." she said, popping the gum bubble with her tongue. "30 $ please."

He paid the price and was leaving. As he was outside, he saw Drayton inspecting the restrooms of the Station...

"What the hell are ya doing?"

"As i suspected...totally waste of money and resources...a shame..." Drayton said, smiling triumphantly. "No match for the Last Chance Gas Station, no sir ~ heheheheh"

Hoyt just rolled his eyes and watched as the gas attendant filled in the gas. As out of sudden the girl from before came out of the office, carrying Hoyts hat.

"Hey Mister, you forgot something here!." she said, walking up to the sheriff. Now he could see her full stature and he was more than pleased. Her small waist and broad hips were a pleasure for his eyes, not to mention her well formed breasts. She smiled out of sudden.

"Don't think i haven't recognized your looks on me...*she laughed*...You know...you catched my eye too Sheriff...to be honest." she started to twirl her locks in her hand. Hoyt's smile grew wide until he looked like the chesire cat...

In the restrooms:

Relieved of their heavy load, both brothers sighed...

"That was close huh?" Nubbins said, smiling.

Bubba nodded and looked at his mask which was covered with dirt. He had hung out his head on the window for a pretty long time and the dusty wind made his toll. He touched his face, tilting his head in the mirror.

"Need some water bro?" he asked and started to splashing the water of the sink in Bubbas shocked face. Eager for revenge, Bubba did the same and both started a playful water splashing fight. The water kept running out of the tap, filling the basin with more water until it flooded out of it...but because of their fight, none of this two recognized it...

Back outside with Hoyt and the Girl:

"Excuse me ma'am, i didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable because of my looks on yer...heheh you know..." nervously fiddling on his hat, he tried to came up with something else.

The girl came closer to Hoyt and was whispering in his ear..

"Where are you heading to Sheriff?" she asked.

"Pine Creek Lake...with my family..." he whispered back.

"Here is my number, call me, maybe i come to visit you...i have holidays, beginning by tomorrow..."

Drayton was finished with his inspection and was heading back to the trailer, watching Hoyt flirting with the girl.

"Come back in the car Charlie, the trailer is already filled up! We have to continue! I don't want to stay any more minute in this clean, blinking-hole here..." he shouted.

"I will call you babe...i have to go now..." Hoyt muttered, turning on his heels.

He walked back up fast, not looking back. His heart was racing. This woman truly had made him horny...

In the meanwhile, water was running out of the restrooms flooding the dirty floor. The door opened and Bubba was running out of the room, followed by Nubbins, both were soaking wet...

"Hurry up Bubba, before they recognize what we have done!" he yelled at his brother who was nodding.

Out of their breath they were in the trailer again, sitting in their respective seats. Luda Mae raised an eyebrow at them.

"What on earth you did in there boys? You are soaking wet!" she scolded both men and turned back in her seat. "Change your clothes, you will get sick."

"We can explain it, right Bubba?" he looked at his brother. Bubba nodded and smiled innocently, exactly knowing that this would calm down their mother.

"They can do it when we're at the Lake Mama." Drayton said, eager to leave this place, fast as possible.

She shaked her head and sighed as she saw the innocent smile of Bubba and Nubbins...Kids will be kids after all, don't they?

...

* * *

**Full of new enthusiasm and gas, the Sawyers continue their ride, down the dirty roads of Texas, heading towards Oklahoma. New things will come up soon and the Family will have to deal with new problems.**

**I enjoy writing such chaps where fun is going on, but i tried to stay in character for the most part xD Either way, its important for me that you have fun reading this. So feedback is more than wished ;D**

**See ya guys, and stay tuned for chapter 3, titled "Hitchhiker and other troubles". **

**And always remember, "The Saw is family"**


	3. Chapter 3- The Bat and the Cat

**Thank you for the review for the last chapter x3**

**I was really glad to get feedback. So and how i promised, here will be chapter 3, "Hitchhikers and other troubles"**

**A little surprise will be there as...huh? Drayton?**

**Pulls out advertising banner:**

_**"This story is sponsored by Last Roundup Chilli, the fucking best in whole Texas, motherfuckers!"**_

_**"No swearing Drayton, i told you!"**_

_**"Sorry Ma..."**_

_**...**_

_**Uhm yeah...lets go with the next chap i guess...sponsored by...Draytons Chilli...**_

_**"Number one Chilli if you would mind miss!"**_

_**Whatever...*sigh***_

**...**

**Authors note:**

_In this chapter i will put a little crossover...a certain slasher from a certain Lake is soon joining the Sawyers...;D Reviews are more then welcome ~_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**"Hitchhikers and other troubles"**

* * *

...

The texan heat was hellish, the air was flimmering and not a single breeze was notable. The Sawyer Trailer however rolled forwards no matter what, they were used to this temperatures but today it really seemed that it was hotter then usual.

Tex was pulling out a little battery running fan, made by Tink as a present for Tex's birthday. He turned it on and was enjoying the cool breeze that was coming from the fan, he closed his eyes and started to drift off right into dreamland. A land where he could wear anything he wants, may it be a dress or even stockings...so much makeup and lipstick he wants, with no limits or prejudging siblings to point at him and laughing at him. A small sigh escaped his lips, circulating the hot air with his own breath.

Tinker was busy repairing Bubbas walkman, due to an accident...(Monty rolled over it with his wheelchair shortly before they departed from the gas station...)it was broken...

Not a problem for the skilled handyman, he swiftly fixed it and handed it back to his younger brother who clapped his hands happily as showing Tink a sign of gratitude for repairing his beloved walkman.

"Hehe not for that bro..." Tink smiled, pleased with himself.

"Its so hot...my body is burning...open the goddamn window of this fucking trailer..." an irritated Monty barked at Hoyt who was simply snorting.

"How bout you do it yourself? The window is just besides you Uncle Monty..." he muttered, looking on the street, with his head a miles away with the hot chick in the gas station.

"Do i look as i could reach it? I am bound to this fucking wheelchair thanks to you and Bubba back there..." he yelled, stomping his cane on the ground, angrily.

"That was many years ago, stop fussing about Monty...it was for your best, and you know it." Hoyt argued back and curled his lips up to a frown.

"In this modern times i thought an air conditioner would be not a problem in such a trailer, but it seems i was wrong...stupid technology..." the old man sneered and crossed his arms. Tink who heard that interfered.

"Technology is our friend Uncle Monty. Not our foe..." he defended his beloved hobby.

"Then do something, you can build such a frickin air conditioner, am i right? Show me that your beloved technology is able to do a good thing..." Monty muttered.

The air was getting hotter by any minute, even inside the camping trailer and the mix of heat and sweat of all 11 Sawyers together made a scent that would even scare away the toughest wrestler in fear. All windows were open, Tex put his fan on the highest rate, his tongue was licking the sweat of his lips, making him thirsty.

"Hey Alfredo, you sit besides the basket with the food and the drinks, are you? Give me a drink, i need something right now." he said, looking behind his back. But his brother wasn't listening, he was to busy cutting out female bodies with his scissor. The cowboy rolled his eyes and asked Anne who was now awake to give him something cool from the basket.

"Of course boy, here you go." she handled Tex a bottle of ice cold lemonade. It should have been ice cold but thanks to the heat it was shallow. But better than nothing and so in a graceful manner he took the can and swallowed it greedily.

Luda was looking out of her window as her eyes catched something walking on the dusty road. In the middle of the road a man was walking, he was huge and wore a dark blueish overall that reminded her of a plumber or something. He seemed to not hear the trailer coming nearer.

"Hoyt, slow down, there is someone walking in front of us..."

"What the...what is this retard doing out there walking in the middle of the fucking route?" he was swearing as out of sudden the so called retard was turning around, facing the oncoming trailer. He slammed his foot on the brakes, the wheels were making an unhealthy sound and everyone was pushed forwards by the sheer force of the sudden emergency stop.

The man wore a white hockey mask and his eyes had a dull glance. In his left hand there was a machete, ready of slashing in any time. He silently watched as the passenger door opened and a worried to death Luda was running towards the huge man.

"Oh my god are you okay? Why are you walking right in the middle of the road boy?" she said, stroking his arm softly.

The man just stared at her, uncertain. Somehow this woman made him feel comfortable, something this big fella didn't felt for a goddamn long time.

He didn't responded instead he was walking further, leaving Luda Mae behind. He walked down the main road and into the fields, with no goal at all.

"Who was that?" she muttered to herself as she turned around to return to the trailer.

"That sure was a last minute stunt Charlie. You nearly runned over this poor guy." she said, resting her aged hands on her lap.

"Its Hoyt mama..." the sheriff said, unheard of Luda, continuing the drive.

A good half hour later:

It started to get dark outside. Hoyt was pretty tired from driving all the time, he barely could open up his eyes. The other members of the family were mostly asleep because of the heat and the exhausting smell that was inside the trailer. Even Drayton dropped his book as he peacefully slipped in a deep slumber, with Nubbins leaning on his left shoulder and Bubbas head in his lap, both had a soft look on their faces. He drifted off in his memories...the two youngest sawyer brothers often came to his room, begging him to let them sleep with him. He always allowed them to sleep in his bed, stroking their heads to comfort them. The old Drayton was now doing the same thing he did in his long gone childhood. He began to caress their heads softly, a smile on his face.

"Hey what are you doing Cook..." Nubbins muttered half asleep, scratching his face..."nevermind...zzz keep doing this...chrrr..."

"Cheeky bastards...always want to sleep in my bed...chrr..." he answered in his sleep, mentally whacking Nubbins on the head with something.

Chop Top however was wide awake, Heather was snuggled up to him, her eyes slightly closed, listening to the slow heartbeat of the older mans heart. Inside of Roberts head was a firework on emotions going on. Still fired up over the broken radio he made a mental note to himself to pay Hoyt back for what he has done. His look softened as he looked down on Heather which laid so peacefully besides him, snoring softly, her chest going up and down. He stroke her cheek absent minded and started to close his eyes too.

It was a damn long way to Pine Creek Lake, that was a sure thing.

Monty and Luda were both awake, looking out in the rising sunset. It was a beautiful sight and as it began to get darker, there was also a soft breeze coming up, a welcomed pleasure for their heat ridden bodies.

"Beautiful isn't it Monty? I love them sunsets over there...so peacefully and quiet..."It reminded her on some wonderful moments with her late Husband Charlie. A single tear escaped her eye, quickly brushed away by her hand, shaking her head softly.

"Hoyt, don't you think you need a break? You look deadly tired son..." Luda said, now fully back in reality.

The Sheriff was rubbing his eyes, snorting.

"No way, we will drive further without a break...we already are halfway through the route, i won't rest now...I will drink some cups of coffee then it will be better..."

From the middle of the trailer, Tinks voice raised up.

"I can drive too, let me continue bro, you want to sleep too am i right? Come on, let me handle this."

"Mhhhh..alright then...see for yourself..."

Monty rolled his eyes on his nephew's behaviour, he was always headstrong and sturdy.

So Hoyt steered the trailer aside the road, stopping to let Tinker taking over the wheel. As soon both changed their positions and Hoyt slipped down in Tinks seat, the sheriff fell into a nearly comatose state, soundly snoring, his body was relieved that he finally could get what he needed, resting...Luda smiled as well Monty and for the third time they continued their ride.

A few minutes later, another pair of figures appeared, this time it seemed like a girl and a boy, both wearing strange customs, they looked as they would come right out of a comic...

"Huh?" Tink tilted his head at the sight in front of him. Both individuals hold out their arms, signaling their need for a ride back home..

"You would think this routes would be lonely without a single person on it, but today it seems we come across an awfully lot of people." Luda sighed, cocking her head to the side, mustering the two fellas.

"Do we take them with us?" Tink asked, turning to Luda Mae who was thinking.

"Hmmm yes, lets take them with us. If they get annoying we have our BBQ right back..." she said, smirking.

Tink stopped and let hop the two hitchhikers in.

The girl was wearing a Catwoman costume, showing of her simply gorgeous body features. A big smile was on her face. The boy, kind of bulky guy had a badly sewn Batman Costume on and the matching cape for it.

"Thanks you guys, we were totally devastated out there...we ran out of gas and our car got wrecked so we tried to hitch a ride nearly the whole day. My name is Jesse btw, and this here is James" the girl introduced herself and her friend and continued to smile. Monty raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you two wearing?" Monty asked, confused as hell.

"Oh these here are costumes for a comic convention we are visiting in Oklahoma City. My friend and i are going as Batman and Catwoman!" she explained, a sly smile on her face.

Nubbins who was awake now blinked a few times at the looks of the hitchhikers in front of him.

"Batman and Catwoman? Holy shit, did i smoked dope again?" he asked, crawling out of his seat and rubbing his eyes.

"Hahaha nope, we are just cosplayers silly!" Jesse said, winking at Nubbins who just shrugged.

"Hey wanna see my knife, bitch? He said, now grinning like a madman.

"Excuse me?" shocked about the word bitch, her smile faded to an angry scowl.

Out of sudden Nubbins was jumping forward, kicking Drayton right in the face in the process who woke up with a startle and looked around himself, rubbing his now sore face.

A clean cut and a few seconds later blood was squirting out of the girls throat right in Nubbins and Monty's face, latter yelling angrily at Nubbins.

"Goddamnit boy would you watch where you cut people? My whole face is covered with blood!"

James just sat there, shivering. He was flabbergasted and not even recognized as Nubbins was jumping at him too, first cutting his wrists, then his throat, blood was pouring out of both wounds and so soon Nubbins was soaked with the blood of the two hitchhikers.

The screaming of the two hitchhiker woke up the rest of the family, excluding Hoyt who was now curled up in a very vulnerable pose, still sleeping like a baby...

"Mama make Bubba stop screaming...zzzZZ he is fussing again...chrrr...stupid retard...chrhr..." Hoyt not even recognized that he was talking in his sleep. All eyes went from Nubbins to him and back.

"Seems we already have the BBQ meat for tomorrow then eh?" Drayton said, now smiling. "Bubba, make sure you wrap them up pretty good. I don't want that the meat starts to rotting before we could eat it.

Still sleepy, Bubba nodded and stand up, grabbing both passengers with a single arm each and carried them over in the back of the trailer, putting them in a big fridge, before this he cut them in half with his trusty chainsaw. The buzzing was music in Draytons ears.

"I want the liver Drayton, the liver is mine!" Tex said eagerly, licking his lips. "I can't wait until tomorrow"

"As i said before..this family has an eye for prime meat, hahahahah" he cackled, joined in by the others. Their laughter was echoing through the trailer, a booming laugh full of glee over their newest victims...

...

Now it was pitch black outside, only the lights of the trailer were on the street, lightening up the road for them. The air was still warm but more comfortable as in the midday times. A calm evening in the Texan area, is there anything more beautiful? We only can guess what else will happens next when the Sawyers finally will reach their destination. But for now we can say that the whole family has a lot of fun together, and that is, what is most important for every family. ;D

* * *

_**Alright, this was chapter 3. I know it was kinda short and not so funny at all. Next one will be better ;D Also thanks again for the nice review of you RapeWhistle. I was overjoyed as i read your positive words xD**_

_**:3 Till next time guys, and remember to write reviews. Then i sure will continue this little story of mine *wink wink***_


	4. Chapter 4 - S-C-E-X (Filler Chapter)

**Howdy howdy guys, its me Ceres ~ Ya missed me? :D Probably not xP but i don't care xDDD i am back with Chapter 4 of my over the top Fanfiction of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre Franchise, yes sir and ma'ams out there.**

**And this time we will drive a bit through some old Memories of Chop Top and co. This will be more of a filler chapter but no worry, humour will be in there for sure. For all Nubbins and Chop Top fans you can be happy because this chap will have lots of Sawyer Twins moments ;D.**

**Without any more words to say i begin to showcase my newest headcheese here. Have fun as always and don't forget the reviews of course which are more than welcome as usual.**

**Chop Top: Hey is it true? We got more screen time today? Oh boooooooy can't wait! *dances around***

**Nubbins: Me too me too?*joins Chop Tops dance of weirdness***

**Me: Sure guys, just wait and see ;D**

**Chop Top: Oh yeah and of course ...Sponsored by Drayton's number 1 Chilli, best fucking thing in texas!...nah joke, the one in Arkansas is much better, the old fart just don't want to admit it :PPPP.**

**Drayton: I HEARD THAT YOU GODDAMN BAG OF DOG SHIT! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU!**

**Chop Top: Dog will hunt~~~Lick my plate cook!*sticks out tongue***

* * *

**_Chapter 4- That day..._**

**_(Filler Chapter)_**

* * *

**_..._**

**_What happened the last time:_**

The Sawyers met two Hitchhikers, Jesse and James who were on their way to a comic convention in Oklahoma City. After a short meeting with Nubbins and Bubba in the family trailer both turned into number one meat and got stored in the fridge for the big BBQ later on. Some laughs and bloody gore later, Sawyers were on the road again, facing a new problem coming up...

"I can't remember that the road turned left here the last time we visited this place..." Tink murmured, a confused look on his face. "I thought we had to drive straight forward..."

"Didn't they detoured the route last month? Something like this was on the radio i think..." Heather replied, absent minded curling one of her locks in her hand.

"Nah that was Route 66. We drive on a totally different road Heather." Tink said, now seriously irritated, searching for the map. "Mama can you take a look at the map for me?"

"Of course, wait a minute..." she said, spreading out the map in front of her, furrowing her forehead. After a short glimpse on the map she nodded.

"We are on the right way, this is at least what the map says...Just turn in this new route, i am sure they put up signs for where we have to drive if we want to reach Oklahoma." Luda directed, pointing her finger in the map. Tink just nodded and steered the wheel in the direction of the new road.

Nubbins who wasn't interested in what was going on atm was busy searching for something in his bag. He fished out some photos, old black and white photographs, made a long time ago. It featured various members of the Sawyer Family. Mostly Chop Top and Nubbins together, but one even had the whole Family in it, even showed some far away cousins, Vilmer and W.E.. Nubbins searched after a special photo he hold dearly to himself, it was a portrait of him and Chop Top in the Summer of '44. He finally found it, looking at it with a proud smile.

"Hey bro, look, i found our old picture here! Remember that?" Nubbins said, eagerly showing his twin the photo he found. Chop Top took the photo in his hands and smiled. Of course he remembered this picture how he could not?

"Sure thing, Summer of 1944, how i could forget that? Hehe it was hot as hell on this day..."

"August 18th was it right? I know it, it was the hottest day of the year so far and our harvest was pretty poor." he said looking at his twin.

"It was also the day were we sneaked into Monty's truck right? Oh boy the memories..." Chop Top chuckled to himself, remembering the scene like it happened yesterday...

***Flashback Time***

Little Nubbins(8)(Nathaniel "Nat" Sawyer) and little Chop Top(8)(Robert "Bo" Sawyer) were walking innocently side by side, a wide smile on their little faces. Besides them walked an older boy, called Charlie who was also smiling. Robert carried a key ring in his right hand, throwing it up and down. He wore a dark blue overall with a white shirt underneath and brown sandals and donned a straw hat on his head.

His brother was wearing a blue bandana around his neck, a long green colored short-armed shirt and baggy pants as well sandals on his feet. Around his neck was dangling a necklace created out of bones, made by himself in hard work, a little brown leather bag covered in fur and a bracelet was on his right wrist with the same material. Both had a birthmark on their faces, Nat on the left side of his face and Bo on the right side. This three were scheming up something. They wanted to sneak into the tow truck of their Uncle Monty for some driving lessons. All was planned from the beginning, with Charlie as support if something would turn out wrong. The 17 year old Charlie, second oldest of their siblings had the best reputation of them all, being the best in making up scenarios as alibi. He also had a drivers license already so Charlie was Bo and Nat's driving teacher that day.

"Alright boys, you ready?" Charlie said, rolling up his sleeves. " I hope you are because i won't show you a second time. I got no damn time for a second time ya hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, calm down big shot, we aren't stupid you know?" replied Robert and flicked out his tongue at Charlie, earning a hard glare from the latter one.

"Give me the keys Bo!" He said, stretching out his hand. Robert gave him the keys and he opened the passenger door. Charlie sat down in the drivers seat, waiting for the twins to crawl in too.

"Listen, this here is the steering wheel, down under are the gas pedal and the break and up here..." he pointed to the gearshift in front of him"is the so called Gearshift, without it this goddamn car won't move a bit, you hear me?" Charlie ended his instruction with a nod. While this instruction both twins yawned great times.

"Let`s drive now! Let's drive, let's drive, let's drive..." Nat chanted, constantly hopping up and down in his seat. His hyperactivity came over him again." Gimme that wheel Charlie, i want to try it!" he said, pushing Charlie out of the other door. The boy put in the keys and turned it on. But his legs were way too short to reach down to gas pedal and break.

"Bo help me, you have to serve as my legs!" the younger twin said, pointing downwards. Robert nodded and sit down besides Nat, carefully putting his hands on both pedals.

"Hurry up you guys, i think Uncle Monty woke up! I heard something from inside the house!" Charlie gets nervous, looking in the direction of the house and back to the truck. He would get so much trouble if anyone would catch them here...

After that, everything went down pretty fast, Nat lost the control of the truck and Bo put on too much velocity. The result was that both crashed into the nearby lake, nearly drowning...followed by a more than angry Uncle Monty and an even angrier Luda Mae...

***Flashback ends***

"Phew that was something...the beating of Uncle Monty we felt over a month right Nubbins?"

"Damn right, our rear ends were sore of the countless slaps we got from him...not to mention what Charlie had to endure..." he laughed, slapping his knee in glee.

"Don't forget the arrest we got, two weeks straight, in the middle of the hottest summer ever in Texas..." Chop Top added, wiping away the sweat from his face.

There, Drayton joined in the memories...

"I can remember this day too...it was the day of the days for me..." he murmured. Nubbins tilted his head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Nubbins asked, scratching his head. "Did you had some events going on this day too?"

The Cook made a short pause and was thinking, then he spoke again.

"It was the day i discovered the biggest lie that ever existed...the day i discovered the dirty lie called S-C-E-X..." he clenched his fist, shaking it violently...

Everyone in the trailer sighed...

Not this story again...

***Draytons Flashback***

Young Drayton(19) was an upcoming apprentice in a good restaurant in the center of Travis County. He learned the profession of a cook here...He had a lean and slender body shape, dark brown hair and matching brown wore a white short sleeved shirt, brown pants with suspenders on and black day he would drive from the Sawyer Farm to the town, working good 10 hours straight without breaks in between. The money was good however and he could support his family with the money he earned for his hard work. Another good thing was that he was allowed to take home leftovers of the food, further supporting the life of the Sawyers.

Besides his work, he would attend on many cooking contests, showing off his skills, with mediocre success however...and of course, like every young man in his age, he had a love interest, a girl for himself. Betty was her name and she was a waitress in the restaurant Drayton was working, she had dark red hair that was braided, hazel brown eyes and pouty lips. Betty was a simple girl, nothing special, besides her hair color of course, the typical damsel from the countryside you know... No one in the family knew of her, and Drayton made a big secret out of it. He was a pretty shy boy, not only because his nature...no he had also a severe overbite...which was more than embarrassing for him.

**August 18th:**

Drayton finished his last piece of work and was now cleaning his working place. He smiled to himself, knowing that he soon would meet Betty. They planned on doing something special tonight...He already worked out everything, he called his mother beforehand, telling her that he had to do overtime and because of that he would stay with a friend over the night because it would be too late to drive home. She agreed and so the biggest obstacle was out of Draytons way. The young man had now all he needed. They would go to Betty's apartment which wasn't far away from the restaurant later this evening to spend some quality time together...

"Good work today Sawyer, you can go now." Draytons boss said, patting his shoulder. He was a big and broad guy with a moustache on his face.

"Thank you sir." he replied, putting down his apron he wore and left the kitchen. Betty crossed his way, smiling.

"You ready for tonight Dray?"the girl said, a kinky smile on her face. She was only a few inches away from Drayton. They hugged each other and started to kiss.

"Ready as i can be, i hope you're ready too!" he repeated, still smiling, stealing a quick kiss from Betty..."Mama is informed, i "officially will sleep over by a "friend" of mine. So everything is covered.

"Awesome...good job, then let's go...the night is still young." she giggled, taking Draytons hand and both were walking outside, hand in hand, enjoying their young love.

...

"STOP!" Nubbins interrupted Draytons story out of sudden..."This sounds like a goddamn sloppy love romance...eeew..."

Bubba however was more than interested in this story...he knew nothing about this sex thing Drayton was talking about. The bits and parts he heard from Alfredo were only confusing for him...

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT, lemme finish my story...You had your time, now it's my turn!Anyway, where was i..."

...

Drayton and Betty arrived at their destination. They hurried up the stairs, into Betty's flat, closing the door. After this they started to undress each other...passionately kissing each other. Drayton only wore his shorts at the moment, but soon they would come off too, enjoying the pleasure of a hot and steamy love games...

However before the true action could even started, he stopped in his tracks...something wasn't right here...mainly with his member down there...no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get 'em high...An embarrassing situation for Drayton of course. Not only for him, Betty was getting annoyed pretty fast. She was horny right now and wanted to enjoy herself and her boyfriend too of course...

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know...this...is so alien for me...i mean i never did this before but...*he sighed*"

"Is it because of..me?" Betty stuttered, slowly becoming angry. "Am i not sexy enough for you?" she stood up, clenching her fists.

"Of course you are...errr i mean not...errr i mean...argh i don't know what i mean atm...its so confusing..." he covered his face with his hands. Betty sighed and put on her shirt again.

"Wait Betty, please!" he plead. He started to dress himself again, at least his shirt...

"You want some coffee? I will make us two cups..." she said, deeply disappointed.

Drayton was silent for a minute, then agreed, nodding his head, putting back the rest of his clothes, cursing himself innerly. For the rest of the night, both didn't say a word, only sitting besides each other, watching TV...

***Flashback ends* (now for real :P):**

Everyone was sitting there, with mouths wide open. Bubba was tilting his head in confusion. Something wasn't right with Draytons story and he knew it. He never talked about the part where the so called "Action" starts...He was disappointed. Bubba wanted to know so badly about this one thing Alfredo was talking about all the time...

"Nnnh...nhhhh?"

"I know Bubba, thank goodness he spared out the part with the "Action"..." Nubbins said, shaking his head in disgust. "No wonder he has complexes..." he muttered, putting back the photos in the bag.

"You see Bubba..." now Drayton addressed Bubba directly. "S-C-E-X is nothing more then a lie, a nonexistent thing that does no good in this goddamn world...and destroys relationships on a daily basis...It makes you feel awful and worthless...something especially you don't need anymore..."

No one was paying him attention anyway. Bubba who was still disappointed in the lack of "Action" put back his headphones and started to listen to his favourite music again, now sketching again.

Chop Top and Nubbins looked at each other. Both had a look on their faces that showed that this short trip in the past was a great experience, even it was very short and shallow. A long lost memory, re-discovered and shared with the others. And for one moment, all jealousy of Nubbins was blown away, he forgot about it totally, only enjoying the company of his twin and the time they would sharing together.

"Are we there yet?" Heather asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah are we there yet?" said Nubbins who now was shifting in his seat.

"About fucking time i think" added Tex and finished something he was working on. A little something something for Tink. His favourite brother which was the closest to him out of all his siblings. Not only because Tinker accepted Tex and his wishes for dressing like a woman, no he even tolerated that he loved Men and not women. Something that he couldn't say from Alfredo. He never would miss a chance of making fun over him because of that. Constantly calling him a fag and other mean nicknames. Not only Alfredo, Charlie and Drayton were the same, sometimes even Monty. They simply couldn't accept the facts.

"We are finally there boys, Oklahoma City! Now its only a good half hour until we are at Pine Creek Lake!" Luda said, full of excitement and relief, folding the map together.

The sight of the city was wonderful, shining brightly in the sun. The weather was great and not a single cloud appeared. Truly a wonderful day for the beginning of the Holiday Season!

"About damn time mama" Tink nodded and smiled.

"It's time to wake up Charlie" Luda Mae patted her second oldest son's shoulder. "I mean Hoyt, sorry boy..." she quickly corrected herself.

Charlie was still asleep, curled up in his seat, his hat deep down on his face, covering his expression.

* * *

**Ye-haaaa Part 4, the filler Chapter with a bit of the Sawyer Families past :3(At least a piece of Draytons past too, he deserves more backstory D: , don't you think so?)**

**And with a bit more interaction between Chop Top and Nubbins of course. Hope it was a decent chapter and sorry about the shortness of this chap. But like i said, its only a filler chapter ^^ Nothing special.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Dunno when i will upload part 5. Maybe tomorrow ;D**

**Until then, see ya ~**

**Ceres**


	5. Chapter 5-Sightseeing Part 1

**After long hiatus the story is back :D Now gained another follower i have put up new hope x3 Chapter 5 is finally there and i will put up a bit more with the Sawyers now.**

**They will do a little sightseeing in this chapter, walking after such a long traveling is important isn't it? Oh another note, this chapter will be splitted in two parts, just for information ;D**

**Here now comes the next chapter :D Have fun ~**

* * *

**_Chapter 5-Sightseeing! Part 1_**

* * *

Charlie was still asleep, snoring he turned from one side to the other, grunting and scoffing. Luda Mae turned impatient with him. He had to wake up now. It was a family based holiday and not a sleep as much as you can trip...

"Charles Brown Sawyer, you wake up right now, you hear me?" she raised her voice sharply. No reaction. "Fine...if you don't listen to me...Monty, would you do me a favour?"

"With pleasure Mae...with pleasure." the old man said, punching Charlie with his cane, right in his face.

"Ouuch, goddamnit what was that?" he snapped out of his slumber, angrily looking from where the sudden strike came. He faced a smiling Monty, counting one and one together. His face grimaced to a scowl.

"You..."

"Yes? Awake now? Good, we are in Oklahoma now...We take a little break here." he said with a mocking tone, caressing his beloved cane.

Tink parked the trailer on the town's parking lot right besides a huge Hotel. This way no one would miss the meeting point because it was just too obvious for anyone to see. The big hotel, you can't do nothing wrong with that.

"Aaalright, what are we doing now?" Tink said, stretching his back and looking around.

"I would say that we part our ways now. Because everyone wants to see different things right?" Tex answered, glancing over Alfredo who had stick his head together with Charlie, both were planning on doing something for sure.

"As much as i want the family to stay together you may be right son, its better to let everyone roam a bit free time for themselves. Monty, you want to come with me? We can visit this nice little cafe down the street, you know what i mean? Anne, you want to join us dear?" Luda asked, looking at her younger sister.

"Two wheelchair bounded old wrecks together with another old one, i don't see why not?" she laughed, putting her hair behind her ear. "Its been ages since the three of us did something at the same time, together as siblings ~"

"Wonderful, then its settled. I would say we meet each other again in good 3 hours? More than enough time for everyone.!"

Said and done, the Sawyers put themselves together in little groups, mixed up with them who had the same interests:

Group 1:(The old wreck fraction)

Consisting of Aunt Sawyer(Anne), Luda Mae and Monty. Goal: The local Cafe

Group 2:(The pervert duo)

Consisting of Charlie and Alfredo Sawyer. Goal: Brothel...no words needed i guess

Group 3:(The ditzy fraction+the babysitter)

Consisting of Bubba, Nubbins, Chop-Top, Heather and Drayton. Goal: Surviving(mainly goes for Drayton)(for the others)-visiting Funky places in town, including shopping malls ~

Group 4:(Brokeback Mountain Cowboys ~)

Consisting of Tex and Tink

In the town:

The first group centered around Luda Mae was strolling down the streets. It was still a beautiful day and all enjoyed this summer day. As the three reached the cafe, Luda Mae gasped in horror. She had forgot something very important...her purse.

"Such a misery, i forget my purse in the trailer. I have no money now! I have to go back..."

"Don't make such a fuss about, i will invite you and Monty here, where is the problem? Like in old times, eh Luda?" Anne said, smiling.

"Hmmm you don't have to do this...i don't feel good when i have to beg you for money dear..."

"You don't beg me, i invite you silly, this is a difference...come on now, lets go in! I need a coffee right now!" opening the door of the cafe, she pushed herself in the cafe, closely followed by Monty. Luda was standing outside for a moment, getting herself together, finally joining her siblings.

Group 2:

Alfredo and Charlie were walking side by side, eyes wide open for any sight of their so desired goal.

"Where was it again? I knew it was around the corner here!"

"No it's this way, look on where all the hot chicks are walking in!" Charlie said, rubbing his hands together.

"Ah you're right, damn it. Let's go then, i am desperately in the need for something exciting if you know what i mean." he joined in Charlies smile, his eyes squinted at the thought of what laid in front of them.

Group 3:

"Its so hot, i can't walk anymore...my hems are going to kill me..."

Drayton had complained the whole way down the parking lot to their current place, driving Nubbins nearly insane and causing Bubba to frown in despair. Heather and Chop-Top were busy playing with each other, kissing each other while they were walking.

"Stop kissing in the audience goddamnit, you attract the attention of all people here..." Drayton muttered, ranting and ranting. Nubbins was about to kick him in his old ranting ass as Bubba stopped out of sudden. They were in front of a chainsaw shop. His eyes started to sparkle.

Chop-Top and Heather could not care less at the moment, both still in their making out with each other positions, walking further.

"Hey, lets stop for a moment, you even listening to me?" Nubbins yelled after his twin and Heather, getting Draytons attention and fury at the same time.

"Don't scream, my ears are nearly bleeding you nap haired idiot!" he raised his hand, ready to hit Nubbins in the head.

"Shut up Cook! I wasn't talking to you bitch-hog!"

"Just stay with Bubba and the old fart then Bro, me and Heather are going to this funky music shop down the street! We will wait there for you."

Bubba was already in the shop, strolling through the lines of chainsaws in front of him. Nubbins followed him closely, same as Drayton who was now even more agitated as before, since Nubbins started to stick out his tongue at him, making vulgar signs with his hands.

"One time again and you're into it you coon shit!" Drayton hollered, raising his finger in a daring gesture. His younger brother simply answered with another tongue flicking.

...

Group 4:

Tex was just staring at something in the vitrine of a little boutique called "Oui". His hand twitched, eagerly to walk in this store. Tink cleared his throat nervously. As tolerant he was for the female side of his brother, he still was a bit uncomfortable to go in these places. Tex grabbed his hand and looked in Tinks eyes.

"Let's go in Tink, come on!" he was full of enthusiasm, earning a sigh from his older brother.

"Err...alright...but quick okay? I...err need something to eat than, my stomach is killing me..." stuttering nervously he followed Tex inside the store.

All looks went to both of them as they entered the boutique. An older woman cleared her throat and continued her shopping, seemingly ignoring the two men in front of her. Tink felt how his head turned red. They must think they were gay or something like that. He gulped nervously.

"Can i help you?" a nice looking girl was walking up to them, smiling at the scene.

"Ehhh ehh...we..my brother and i were just looking out for something...for our sisters birthday! Thats it, yeah, hehehe for our sisters birthday!" it blurted out of him, louder as Tink wanted. The girl simply continued her smiling, clearly not believing his story.

"Tink? Are you okay? You seem pretty uncomfortable..." Tex whispered to his brother, nudging his arm.

"No...everything is alright..."

A sigh from the younger Sawyer later they were nearly through the store, randomly looking at all kind of clothes. Tex was in awe, Tink still embarrassed.

...

Back in Group 1:

Luda Mae and Monty were arguing about something, Anne was just drinking her coffee, looking out of the window. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. As she looked on the street, seeing all these people walking so freely on their two legs, it hurted her to see this.

"You old thick headed...don't bring me to use the name of our lord for the word i want to use right now...why you always have to complicate things so much? Its his decision if he wants to dress up like that!" Luda Mae said, defending Tex which was the theme about their arguing.

It all started when Monty saw two guys holding each others hands, dressed up as women. He wanted to call them on, but Luda has stopped him. After a little bickering Monty started to rant about Tex and how weird it was from him to dress up as woman, seeing those two guys in front of him.

"Goddamnit Luda, don't you see it? These queers destroying our culture slowly but steady. And their next victim is Tex, he is going to turn into this abomination too! I know it. Accept the fact that this son of yours is not right in his head!" his hand was about to crash on the table, in the last second Anne stopped him of doing so.

"Stop arguing at once...Holidays aren't there for arguing, are they? Now you got a hold on you two and listen to me...Stop spitting at each other, we aren't here for bad thoughts...remember? So enjoy the little time for ourselves instead of this constantly bickering."

"Its not my fault when this little shit starts to act weird because of this queers!" Monty sneered loudly, earning a hard glance from Luda and from some other guests of the cafe.

"Monty, stop this at once...you hear me? The people already start to look at us..." she hissed, now really angry.

...

Group 2:

"I am right back bro, just a minute..." Alfredo said. Charlie was raising a brow.

"Where are you going?"

"Just a moment i said...i need to take a little...something something...if you know what i mean..."

"Ahh this you mean...okay but make it quick. I will go in the bar until you are finished." Charlie muttered, taking a left turn to the bar, leaving Alfredo behind with his dirty thoughts.

...

to be continued.

* * *

**End of part 1 guys. Sorry for this but storywise i had to do it this way :3 Second part is coming soon , i promise ~ A little cliffhanger here also, a goody xD**


	6. Chapter 5-Sightseeing Part 2

**Thank you for waiting, here we go with Part 2 of "A little sightseeing" :3 Enjoy ~**

* * *

_Chapter 5-2 A little sightseeing Part 2_

_(oh yeah this part will have a little private parts in them if you know what i mean ;D)_

* * *

Inside of the Chainsaw Shop:

Bubba was trying out a huge chainsaw, he was swinging it around to test its grip on his hands. It felt good and he continued his strolling, laying back the giant chainsaw. Nubbins who was not nearly as interested as Bubba was, looked bored around, and as he found nothing, he decided to play a little prank to Drayton out of boredom...

He saw that a little thread was hanging away from Draytons jumpsuit he used to wear all the time. Nubbins giggled madly, getting a strange look from the shop owner...

Nubbins sneaked up on Drayton who just looked around as well and settled his look on a set of miniature chainsaws. He grabbed the thread with his hand and started to pull on it, soft and cautious so that Drayton would not recognize it. Nubbins winded up the end of the thread around the saw of one of the chainsaws and quickly walked in Bubbas direction to observe his little prank...

Drayton of course don't know about this, he continued to walk to a different shelf, slightly getting annoyed. He hated it to waste time with things that seem to have no practicable reason. As he walked on, the thread of his jumpsuit gets longer and longer, slowly ripping off his suit. The shop owner saw this but said nothing, he didn't wanted to mess with these guys. He had a bad feeling about them. The owner gripped his crucifix he wears around his neck and whispered something in his invisible beard.

"How long you guys want to stay here goddamnit!" Drayton yelled, getting a giggling from Nubbins and a nervous nodding from Bubba.

"As long as we want Cook!" Nubbins repeated and started to stick out his tongue at Drayton again. "Come on Bubba, lets go...before Mr. Grumpy Pants here gets mad." he giggled madly, walking out of the store, closely followed by Bubba. Drayton glared at them and followed them, not knowing that his suit started to vanish more and more. As he closed the door, the thread was cutted off, leaving a half destroyed jumpsuit back on Drayton.

"Sure is chilly around here, ain't you think so bro?" Nubbins asked innocently, playing on the ripped suit his older brother was wearing.

"Hmmm at this time you're damn right, it sure is a bit chilly...normally my suit is so...wait a minute..." he looked down on himself and his eyes grew wider and wider. Nubbins made his camera ready. Drayton looked up in his younger brothers face and his anger builded up immediately. The younger man simply smiled and pushed the release button, framing the cooks angry red faced face. Even Bubba had to snicker at this, holding both of his hands in front of his mouth to muffle the laughing.

"You...you NAP-HAIRED IDIOT! THAT WAS YOU WAS IT?" He yelled, getting the attention of various people on the street. Nubbins was banging his fist on a wall, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

Bubba got worried a bit, he didn't liked it when Drayton was getting angry, most of the time Bubba had to suffer after that. Leaving his two older brothers behind, he started to look for Luda Mae. He was sure she would protect him from the wrath of Drayton, she always did. Or Chop-Top, he also was very protective over him...

Both, Nubbins and Drayton didn't recognized that Bubba walked away, first still was laughing his ass off, now running in circles, making grimaces as he was chased around by an angry cook.

Leatherface was lucky this time however, he found Luda Mae quickly, she was walking out of the cafe with Anne and Monty, happily waving his arms towards his mother...getting looks again because when a grown up man waves his arms around like a child..you know..this gets the attention for sure... He runned up to hear, muffled sounds came from his mouth, unable to talk he at least tried to mimic his mind.

Luda Mae was surprised to see her youngest son alone but was happy as he came running up to her. Both hugged and Luda immediately asked him:

"What happened with you boy? Where are your brothers?" she asked, stroking his head softly.(she had to go on her toe tips for that because of Bubbas height)

He tried to tell Luda what happened with wild hand gesturing, earning funny looks from both Anne and Monty. But Luda Mae understood what he wanted to say and nodded.

"Okay you run away from Drayton because he was getting angry again, do you? Its okay now, he won't hurt you, believe me..." she continued patting his arm in a calming manner.

"Lets go with us for the rest of the time than alright?" Luda said, grabbing Bubbas hand who gladly agreed to take her hand.

In front of the local Funky Music Store:

Heather and Chop-Top both sat on a bench, arms around each other, smiling all over.

"A beautiful day for a trip like this don't you think babe?"

"Heavy indeed..." he said, kissing her lips absent minded. Chop-Top closed his eyes to feel Heathers lips on his own...she had put on peachy lip gloss, it was tasting like this too. He licked his own lips, imaging blood in front of his eyes which made him way more hornier as before.

"I love you baby, did i tell you already?" he said. Heather nodded and smiled too.

"You did babe, all the time, and you know i feel the same..."*she giggled and closed her eyes too, enjoying the nice weather and the presence of her boyfriend.* "Say...did you ever think of...us having kids someday?" Heather said out of sudden, making Chop-Top snapping out of his horny state.

"Kids?"

"Yeah, i definitely want some in the future. I just loove kids, i can't get enough of them..." she dreamily said, clutching Chop's arm.

He was flabbergasted for a short moment but his laid back attitude came back quickly.

"Sure...someday for sure...Mama always wanted to have grandchildren for herself, why not helping with her wish?" he said, now smiling again.

"*sigh* yes, soon hopefully..." Heather leaned in closer to Chop-Top. "You know..i would sooo love it to make love to you right now here on this bench..." she whispered, getting a dirty laugh from her boyfriend.

"You little hog-bitch...i love you even more now...hehehe...i think i have an idea...its still two hours until the others come back..what do you think...let us go back to the trailer to finish a little thing, if you know what i mean..." he said, earning a giggling of Heather.

"Thats a deal i would say...lets go, before its to "late"." Both laughed and giggled and walked back to the parking lot where the family trailer was parked...

"We just have to ensure that Mama or any other member of the family see us like this babe..." Chop-Top said while looking in Heathers eyes.

"Sure thingy..." she repeated and so both walked away, a dirty smile on their faces.

...

Back with Tex and Tink:

Both were out of the store now, Tex buyed two new expensive dresses for himself, a seductive one in black, where more is visible than needed and the other one was a white ruffled dress. Tink was still bright red and avoided any looks from passengers, only wanting go back to the trailer...

"That was beautiful wasn't it Tink? So many wonderful clothes and dresses...simply awesome..." Tex said, walking side by side with Tink. He barely nodded and wanted to avoid the theme as good as possible at least in public.

"Now i only need fitting shoes for it. Come on, over there it seems nice!" He grabbed Tink by his hand and dragged him away.

Local Brothel:

Alfredo was peeping at the girls in the bathroom. He drilled a little opening in one of the cabins to have a good look at his fetish of watching females while they relieving themselves. Alfredo was a dirty man which perverted thoughts and often weird fantasies. He used to cut out females from porn magazines, masturbating to them, imagine them as alive.

Charlie in the meanwhile amused himself at the bar, he already had drunk two brandy and some beer. His mood was good now, slightly drunk and full of enthusiasm. He wanked out of the bar in the dancing room where all the hot chicks resided.

"MOTHERFUCKING HOYT IS IN THE HOUSE! GET THEM BITCHES! HAHAAHAHAH" he yelled loudly. Everyone laughed and Charlie got company by two drunken salesmen who already had the same amount of alcohol in their veins...they joined him and walked up to a stripper who just started to dance seductively.

On the other side of the bar there was a barely clothed woman with long blond hair and a nice body. It was the girl from the Gas Station Charlie and the others met as they were on their way to Oklahoma. As she saw Charlie, she smiled. She walked towards the three men now.

"If it isn't the sheriff from the gas station...my my..." she said, laughing now, gaining Charlies attention.

"Hehehe what? You know i am a sh...wait..w..wait..." Charlie stuttered, his eyes wide open.

"Remember me? Its me, the girl which you flirted down at the Gas Station...The world is pretty small ain't you think so?" she said, coming closer to him, ignoring the two howling idiots at Charlies side.

"...i...i thought...you were...oh nevermind..its nice to *hic* meet you here...heheeh..." he hiccuped, watching the woman with eager. His eyes mentally ripped off her clothes already...

"Want to go where we got a little more privacy dear? I know a little place which we can go to...un-disturbed of course..." she whispered, taking Charlies hand in hers. Both walked away. The Sheriff felt how his pants got tight at the solemnly thought of this womans body.

"Hell yeah...this is gonna be a fucking awesome trip eh...*hic*

...

Alfredo forgot to lock the door of the cabin he was in. And so it happened what had to come...Out of sudden the door was opened harshly, facing a desperately woman in need for a chance to relieve herself. As she saw Alfredo peeping through the hole in the cabin she started to get angry. She grabbed Alfredo at his neck and threw him out of the cabin. Shocked about this sudden outburst he stumbled back, right in the arms of a security guy with a pissed off face.

"Not good...you don't look good sir, you should lay down..hehehe" he stuttered, baking away and running as fast as he can.

The guy followed him immediately, running in the dancing room, making a huge ruckus around there. Alfredo searched for a door which he could escape safely without any harm. A door came in his eyesight which had a sign over it. He didn't read it just ran up to the door, ripping it open. Behind this door was a separate room with dimmed lights and a king sized bed on the wall. Down there were Charlie and the Girl from before, half naked in an un-misunderstanding pose...

"What the fuck? Al? What are you doing here goddamnit!" Charlie yelled at him, pushing himself up a bit. His lower body was still covered so it was not that bad.

"I need to get outta here...the security guy caught me as i was doing my "thing"...you know what i am talking about..." he hissed, locking the door.

The door was banged rather harshly. Alfredo panicked.

"Come on bro, we have to leave...lets go back before things went unpleasant!" he grabbed Charlie's remaining clothes and grabbed his brother by his arm, pushing him towards a huge window besides the bed.

"But..i can't right now goddamnit, can't you see that i am..." he couldn't finish, the door was broken now and an angry security dude was standing in the door frame, looking more pissed off as before.

"Call me later baby, here is my number, i am residing at the local hotel here..." she said, giving Charlie her number quickly. He grabbed it and said a short goodbye before Alfredo threw him out of the window down on the street, both running for their lives.

"You pay for that Al! You hear me?" Charlie spat out at his younger brother, glaring at him, trying to put on his clothes again, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Is he still following us?" Al asked, turning around himself, seeing no one. " I think *pant* we can stop now..." he panted heavily. Both stopped for a moment, catching their breath.

...

In the trailer:

Chop-Top and Heather were laying in the backside of the trailer, naked, tangled in each other, kissing each other passionate, moaning at the sensations they felt at the moment. Heather who was already filled up with the essences of Chop-Top sighed in relief, cuddling up to her boyfriend, smiling contently.

"You're the best honey..." she whispered, softly kissing his pale body, playing a bit with his left nipple. "my very best..."

"Dog will hunt Heather, dog will hunt..." he repeated, earning a giggling from Heather. She was used to his weird antics by now and his habit of saying strange things about the war and other things.

"My tough and brave soldier...a true patriot for our country...and the best future daddy of course...ihihihihi"

"Amen to that...come on now, lets enjoy the last hours of peace...before the family gathers together again hahahaha!"

Both continued their snuggling, unaware that their family was already on their way back to the trailer, far before the time was over...parts of them of course...

* * *

**Continuing in the next part :D Peace guys ~**

**Oh yeah and special thanks goes again for RapeWhistle and YourRhinestoneEyes for their nice reviews x3.**


	7. Chapter 6- A Sawyer Rhapsody

**Oh my god so long since the last update, heck you must have been thought i abandoned this piece here D:. I didn't however, now with**

**Part 7 of the Holiday Saga.**

**Well i apologize for the long hiatus, reasons for this was very little time, second thing was that i kind of runned out of ideas. But now i got ideas and a bit time :D So it goes straight further xD.**

**Its Sawyer Saturday today and i will bring the fucking thing on!**

**Enjoy the 7th Chapter, A Sawyer Rhapsody(totally random title i know lol)**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_"A Sawyer Rhapsody"_

* * *

The Brothel Team:

Alfredo and Charlie were still out of breath as they arrived the parking lot of the grand Hotel. Both had fled from a bulky security guy who worked in the local brothel and who catched Alfredo peeping on women there.

"Man that was close, we nearly got mangled up by this guy..." Charlie said, wiping away the sweat of his brow. Al nodded and stopped his walking to catch his breath.

"Fuckin security guy, i was so close to ultimate pleasure, goddamnit...who was that chick btw which you hitted the sheets down there?" he asked, curiously lifting his brow.

"None of your business Al, she is just a chick thats all..."

"A fucking gorgeous bitch if you ask me...she reminds me on my last girl down in Tupelo! Why on earth you got such a fuckin luck on your side bro?"

Charlie simply shrugged and smiled. He felt the jealousy of his brother and it pleased him to a great amount.

"Jealous?" was his only response which Alfredo angrily declines.

"In your dreams dawg..."

...

Team Luda Mae:

Luda Mae was walking down the streets to the parking lot where the family trailer was standing. She walked hand in hand with her youngest son who curiously looked at the big buildings on both sides of the street. Monty and Anne followed closely behind, talking to each other, now laughing about a joke Monty told Anne.

"Glad you're in good mood again Monty." Luda said, smiling and turning around to her older brother.

"Let's not talk about it again Luda, i am too old for this bullshit."

"True words...how bout we visit this little store here? It seems nice!" she pointed to a little shop with a huge bear statue standing outside.

"Nah let's go back to the trailer, the weather is a little bit too much for me i think..." Monty responded kind of tired now.

"Hnnn Hnnnn" Bubba was nervously out of sudden, pointing to a certain Chainsaw Shop...

"What is it dear?"Luda asked her youngest son, squeezing his hand.

Her look went to the Shop and there she saw Drayton and Nubbins. The older Sawyer brother was spanking his younger brother hard, in the middle of the street..People stand around and watched curiously... Nubbins kicked his legs and was swearing the hell out of himself, trying in vain to get up from Draytons lap.

"Oh dear..." she sighed, innerly slapping her forehead.

"Hah, seems like Drayton is still up to his old self eh?" Monty laughed hard at this, slapping his knee in glee.

"I have to stop this right now..."Luda muttered, letting go of Bubbas hand. She walked straight up to them, watching them for a second and then began to interfere.

She grabbed Draytons ear and pulled him away from Nubbins who landed flat on his stomach.

"Owowowwww stop that mama!" Drayton moaned and tried to free himself from his mothers grip.

"Drayton Sawyer, what have i told you about beating your younger siblings!?

"But...but he deserved it!" he tried to explain but Ludas look was all it needed to silence him instantly.

Nubbins stood up, dusting himself off, an angry expression on his face. He glared over to Drayton who glared back with the same amount of hate.

"Wait till Bo will hear about that!" Nubbins exclaimed, raising his fist at his older brother.

"Ya' nap haired idiots can only talk big but when it comes to the real deal you two are helpless like wee' little kittens!" Drayton angrily clenched his fists, ready for another tirade of swearings.

"We'll see old fart, just you wait...one day our revenge is up! And then you'll wish yer' never been born!" sticking out his tongue at Drayton, Nubbins runned behind Luda Mae and hided there.

Luda let go of Draytons ear and sighed. Such a ruckus for nothing...

"Alright, lets get up and go back to the trailer everybody...i think for today we had enough sightseeing." she said, grabbing Nubbins and Bubbas hands and walked down the streets.

"Oh and Drayton...we will talk about this later..." Luda turned around to her oldest son, a hard glance on her face. Drayton only mumbled something and followed closely behind, still red faced because of this humiliating procedure towards him...The people around started to whispering...

People:

_Oh my...is this Drayton Sawyer? Texas most favourite chilli chef? He seems to be pretty weird huh? Yeah treated like this from his mother in front of all this people here...hihihihihi what a fool he made out of himself..._

_..._

_"_Fuck my life..." Drayton muttered, walking with his head hung down below...His reputation as master chef was done for good...humiliated in front of all this people...the whispering of the folks around here made him mad and depressed at the same time...

Brokeback Mountain Group:

After like an eternity for Tink, Tex finally got everything he wanted in his bags, happily walking down the streets, towards the parking lot. Tink was relieved that it was over now, that he could return to the safety of the trailer, to his beloved machines and engines...

"Hey Tink! What do you say if we do a little more sightseeing around these parts?" Tex asked, smiling happily.

"No i think i pass Tex, let us return to the trailer, i am kind of tired." he replied, yawning a big time.

"Aalrighty then, let's head back to the hotel!" Tex said, still smiling over his new clothes and shoes. "Hey look! There are mama and the others!"

"Great, this means we are soon back on the street." Tink smiled now too.

Tink and Tex then both joined Luda Mae, Monty, Anne, Drayton, Nubbins and Bubba on their way back.

...

In front of the parking lot:

Charlie and Alfredo standing there, talking about something as Luda Mae and the others came up.

"And there we are!" she happily said, greeting both Alfredo and Charlie with a hug.

"Where are Chop-Top and Heather?" Luda asked, turning around to Drayton who merely shrugged with his shoulders.

"They wanted to go to some music shop down the street."

"We can walk up to the trailer in the meanwhile until they come back!" Tink said, gesturing towards the lot as in "lets go already i want to leave goddamnit".

Everyone agreed and so the "nearly" whole family walked up to the trailer.

In the trailer:

Chop-Top and Heather made another quickie, this time even moaning louder as before, not aware of the family standing in front of the trailer now...

"Oh baby i love you sooo much..." she breathed heavily, kissing his neck aroused.

"Same for me babe..." his muffled voice was silenced in her long ginger hair...

...

"What's that for a noise?" Drayton asked, curiously raising a brow.

"Sounds like a chicken got's butchered" Nubbins said, giggling crazily, still rubbing his sore butt.

Alfredo and Charlie exchanged certain looks with each other...

"This ain't motherfucking chickens..." Charlie said, chuckling to himself.

"I guess good ol' Chop here had some "different" family activities..." Al responded, grinning like mad.

"In the name of Jesus...they aren't...oh no...they wouldn't do that here..." Luda feared what may come up next.

"Who wants to do the honour in open the door?" Alfredo grinned, cackling loud...

Nubbins answered this in opening the door rather harshly, curious as hell now!

"HA, i knew it!" Alfredo pointed to the couple, laughing his ass off.

"Jesus Christ..." Luda Mae was shortly before to faint, Bubba got a hold of her, wondering what was going on at the moment...

"OHMY FUCKING..." Chop-Top started, Heather continued "GOOOOOOOOOD" both said in unison as they saw the rest of the family standing there, not believing what was happening at the moment...

Charlie and Alfredo laughed, Luda fainted and was catched by Bubba, Monty shaked his head and Anne said nothing. Tex and Tink only exchanged odd looks at each other and Drayton crossed his arms, curiously watching the scene in front of him. Nubbins bounced up and down, jumping in the trailer right to Chop-Top, he wanted to join the fun and started to unzip his pants as well. Drayton grabbed the waistband aof Nubbins and pulled him back, beating his head in the progress.

"Get back there you nitwit!" he yelled, beating him again.

...

"Its not what it looks like guys..." Heather started, covering up herself, pushing her messy post-coital hair out of her face.

"Heheheeeee...shit..." Chop-Top continued, calming down in an instant, slowly re-dress himself.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Alright that's it folks, part 7 is done :D. Review and comments are welcome as usual x3.**

**I had much fun writing this part here and hope you liked it even to a little bit :3. Read you all later, bye toodles ~~~**

**~Ceres~**


	8. Chapter 8- Welcome to Pine Creek Lake

**Uh hi guys. Its me, Ceres :D. After long hiatus(again 'sigh*) i am back, continuing this story with chapter 8. If you read last chapter you know that the whole family was going to have fun in sightseeing all around Oklahoma City. However due to some misunderstandings and usual bickerings this ended not so well for a few of them.**

**Heather and Chop-Top, after visiting the Record Shop decided to have a little quality time for themselves and began to making out in the family trailer. As the rest of the family returned, you can imagine what happened, both were found and yeah, the rest you can read now :3**

**Thank you again for sticking up with my hiatuses so long guys, i know i don't have many readers(active ones) i really wish for some comments on this, if you like or don't like it. I appreciate everything, even its nonsense xD.**

**I made up my mind by now too, i think this story will have good 15 Chapters. Not very long parts i guess because of lack of time mostly. Anyway, i wish you fun with reading this :D**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_"Welcome to Pine Creek Lake!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...:_

Back on the road, the last meters...the Sawyers finally saw their so belonged holiday place right in front of them. You can imagine the emotions inside the trailer.

Heather and Chop-Top still were embarrassed as hell, not saying a word, only holding hands, red-faced. Luda Mae recovered from the shock pretty fast however so she handled it as it never happened in front of her eyes. Thanks to god who gave us those coping strategies hehehehe...

Anyway, as they crossed the huge gate of Pine Creek Lake, memories of long gone times came up in the family. However, the Lake changed pretty much. It still had this special flair on it, but with a lot of new stuff...

Now a lot of shops were around the Lake, selling cheap tourist articles made in China...A huge agency for boat renting was now there too, coupled with a few restaurants. Lots of people swarming around, talking random stuff, buying little things with their hard earned money, spending time with nothing to do...

The Place which was reserved for the Sawyers however was still the same as the year before. It was pretty deep down in the woods of the Lake, sheltered from the looks of the others. Birds were chirping, making it nature on its purest. Maybe a bit too natural for some people...

"Goddamn mosquitos!?" Charlie was swearing at some annoying mosquitos, trying to wave them away, with mediocre success of course..."FUCK..."

Luda Mae just shaked her head, she was annoyed by the mosquitos too but never said something...for her, those are also creatures from the great lord above so they have their use here on earth.

"Don't make them fuss more than they're already are Charlie! Your waving just makes them more aggressive towards you." she said, putting out the basket with the remaining food and drinks.

"GO away you sonuva ...OUCH!" A swift punch on his left cheek got the mosquito at once. "Hah...that was for annoying me...no one annoys mother fucking Hoyt without getting his punishment afterwards...

Alfredo used the time to walk a bit, the whole time sitting was not good for his bones. He stretched himself, allowing the fresh air to filling his lungs with oxygen. In his mind however he already had certain thoughts and the reminder that this lake was also a part of a nudist beach just makes him more aroused.

Walking towards his desired place he ignored Tex's annoyed shouts about helping him with the tents.

"This goddamn motherfucker...back away from work where he can..."

"Calm down boy, we don't need this bumbling pervert. We can do this on our own. Remember last year Tex? We were the fastest ones in building up our tents. This year we can double the speed!" Tink said enthusiastic, making his younger brother smiling in the process.

"Sounds like a plan dawg...alrighty, lets do this shit!" he said, pulling back his sleeves making himself ready to work as fast as he could.

"Hey wait a minute guys!" Nubbins shouted and made Tink stop in his movings. "I got a great idea! How bout we make a little contest out of this? Which team can build up his tent the fastest wins!"

"As i said, we are fast as hell this year so...why not. Right Tex?"

Tex nodded now even more enthusiastic.

"The same teams as last year?" Tink asked, crossing his arms.

"I would say so!" Nubbins smiled, rubbing his hands. "Hey Bubba! We're in a team together right bro?"

Leatherface nodded furiously, pulling up his chainsaw up his head.

"Is there still place in this team bro?" Chop-Top asked, doing his usual creepy smile.

"It would be not fair for them others Bo! If we're three against two...heheheheh..."

"Hmm you're most certain right as usual bro! Well then let's make it this way...me and Heather are going to be in a team then, because you and Bubba already made up a team!"

"Let us list it up then! Luda, Monty, Charlie, are you in this too?" Heather interfered, taking out a piece of paper, busy scribbling down the names of the participates.

All three nodded, even Luda Mae was okay with this, making it something like a family activity.

Team ups!:

Luda Mae

Monty

* * *

Charlie (doing this alone because of reasons...)

* * *

Chop-Top

Heather

* * *

Nubbins

Bubba(Leatherface)

* * *

Tex

Tink

* * *

Judges: 

Drayton

Anne

* * *

"I am eager to see them loose he heh..." Drayton cackled, meaning Nubbins and Bubba. "There are the two most clumsiest members of the family, building up their tent in a contest...oh the shame for them..."

"Stop being like this Drayton, be nice for once. They're your younger siblings! You should cheer for them all the same."

"But they are annoying Anne..." he said, pouting and crossing his arms in disgust.

"Just look at Tink and Tex, those two are made up for building up things. Bubba and the long haired idiot however..." he muttered, glaring at them.

"You know you're supposed to be neutral for this...you're the judge nephew..." Anne said, looking sternly at Drayton. "May the best win today!" Anne shouted to them, making them smile.

"Alright, teams set up...one...two...and a three! LETS GO!" she yelled, signaling the Sawyers to begin.

In a matter of seconds, Tink and Tex took out the things they needed for the tent, looking at them, already making up a plan to building them up. Bubba and Nubbins however...well Drayton was not that wrong with his guess...Nubbins was an artist, unorganized and chaotic, Bubba a retarded man-child with the mental capacity of an 8 year old...Not the best qualities in building up things fast...Both were arguing on the plan, Nubbins shouted at Bubba for being clumsy, but he wasn't better either. Leatherface was angry at Nubbins for his insults towards him and started to cross his arms, pouting.

In the meanwhile Charlie also had the basic things standing up..Of course not as fast as Luda Mae and Monty...no one would believe on how fast they are, even more because of their age...they were pretty close to Tink and Tex. Both used to work together, knowing each other better as anyone else...

Speaking of the brokeback mountain cowboys...they were nearly finished, Tink fixed the last things and Tex never got his eye away from the plan in front of him.

"Good work bro...we're a hell of a team ain't we?" Tex said, folding up the plan as he saw that all worked after plan.

"You can bet your hardass on that Tex!" Tink added, smiling full of pride for his work. But out of sudden his smile died as they saw that Luda and Monty were already finished...before them...

"Good work Monty. We still can work together as team huh?" Luda Mae exclaimed, high fiving her older brother profoundly.

"It seems we have a winner now! Luda Mae and Monty! Congratulations you two!" Anne said, happily clapping her hands in joy.

"You goddamn tent! You wanna fuck with me huh? Well not with me mister!" Charlie still fighted with his tent, it crushed down all the time, making it even worse for the already short tempered guy...seeing it as his own failure...Entangled with ropes and the plane of the tent, Charlies loud cursing was audible through the whole woods.

Bubba and Nubbins both gave up a long time ago, sulking on the ground, with an even more destroyed tent...

"Fuck this shit..." Nubbins cursed, kicking away a stone frustrated. Bubba still was mad at him for shouting at him, calling him clumsy.

"Hnnnhnnnn...hmph..."

"Oh shut up Bubba..." he replied, punching his younger brother hard.

"Edward Nubbins Sawyer, you stop hitting your little brother at once!" Luda's loud voice was enough to make Nubbins stop immediately. "It was just a game anyway, no reason to get all cranked up because of that..."

Tex and Tink sat down on the ground, shielding their faces with their hands in shame, mixed up with Charlies frustrated yellings.

...

Back with Alfredo:

"Shit at this motherfucking nudist part of the lake...why is it so far away anyway?" he cursed, kicking a stone frustrated. His libido was fired up with thoughts of naked booties and boobs free for hunting...

Out of sudden however he came to a light filled place. This was weird...it just didn't fitted in this woods...

"What the?..."

...

_to be continued ~_

* * *

**Yupp that was it guys :D Hope for comments and stuff.**

**See or write you later. Have to go now whoheeeee ~~**

**~Ceres. **


End file.
